Psychos in love
by Danna-O
Summary: "Amaba esto, el lado enfermo de Makoto, las veces que salía al balcón a materializar sus penas en agua, lágrimas. La manera con la que invadían los ojos del chico era perfecta, dándole la visión de ese esmeralda brillante, sin voluntad a vivir e indefenso." -SeiMako/HaruMako-


**Hola, tanto tiempo! **

**Tenía ganas de escribir sobre Seijuurou y Makoto (el nombre se ve tan lindo con dos "u") También he ''soñado'' bastante con un Haruka ¿yandere? ewe**

**No sé, es bastante texto y... es un milagro! De hecho es primera vez que logro esto ;-;**

**Primero, el "#" hace como división de tiempos, en algunos he escrito cuánto ha pasado, en otros no (no es realmente importante)**

* * *

La alarma silenciosa programada a las cinco de la madrugada interrumpió sus sueños, bastaron un par de vibraciones para que estuviera completamente despierto. Podía oír el leve canto de los pájaros, que luego se irian dando con más intensidad a medida que el sol fuera asomándose de a poco en el cielo.

Una vez de pie observó el colchón en el suelo, desactivando la alarma de su celular que dejó a un lado de la almohada. Se enderezó para confirmar la hora del aparato; era cosa de minutos...

Caminó a oscuras por la casa, y tampoco tenía intenciones de prender las luces. Independiente de lo que hiciera, se sentía a salvo y en confianza junto a la oscuridad. El eco de sus pasos resonaba en las paredes vacías, sin muebles ni ningún tipo de decoración... sólo un montón de cajas.

Se trasladó a otra habitación, una que daba a la calle logrando tener una vista plena de las casas construidas al frente de su terreno. Entreabrió las cortinas, manteniendo el visillo casi transparente en su exacta posición.

A un costado de la ventana, los prismáticos aguardaban continuar con la misma rutina. De reojo pudo contemplar como una luz prendía.

Cabe decir que sus binoculares eran profesionales, con distancia y nitidez ajustables, el aparato indicado para reemplazar a su querida cámara fotográfica que obviamente no le daba usos en la noche por el flash y es que sólo la utilizaba para fotos durante el día, con luz natural.

El chico que dormía al otro lado de la calle apareció en su campo visual, agradecía que el clima veraniego se mantuviera fijo y el muchacho sintiera lo suficientemente acalorado el ambiente como para dormir con el ventanal abierto hasta su tope.

Makoto, el hijo mayor -con diecinueve años- del matrimonio Tachibana. Era bastante alto, de cabellos castaños y piel morena, tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Su musculatura daba indicio del constante ejercicio físico y la ancha espalda demostraba su dedicación y pasión a la natación. La expresión de su rostro era calmada, solía esbozar sonrisas cálidas y despreocupadas; sin duda un chico sencillo y honesto pero... seguramente nadie más se percataba de ello.

¿No es así, Makoto?

Él era testigo de las noches que su fantasía humana lloraba, cosa que en realidad no se limitaban a noches si no cada vez que podía o se encontraba solo puesto que tampoco quería preocupar a su precario círculo social.

Lo sabía todo.

Amaba esto, el lado enfermo de Makoto, las veces que salía al balcón a materializar sus penas en agua, lágrimas. La manera con la que invadían los ojos del chico era perfecta, dándole la visión de ese esmeralda brillante, sin voluntad a vivir e indefenso.

"¿No puedes dormir...?" Susurró a la nada, percibiendo el eco en la habitación vacía."Siempre es lo mismo, a ésta hora." Su expresión era seria, enfocó mejor. El castaño caminaba de un lado a otro, quizás intentando calmarse.

¿Y él? Su nombre era Haruka Nanase y no sabría cómo definirse en unas cuantas palabras vacías. ¿Tenía pasatiempos? Sí, le agradaba nadar y sacar fotografías aunque estas sólo fueran de Makoto.

Oh, cómo le gustaría captar algún día la verdadera belleza de aquel hombre.

El castaño se acercó al gran ventanal, sin percatarse de los ojos azules que vigilaba cada uno de sus avances y cerró las cortinas.

_**#**_

Estaba de pie a la salida de su casa, listo para partir al trabajo. Suspiró, el castaño seguramente dormía.

"Me habría gustado verte..." La ropa que eligiría el día de hoy o si otra vez iría esa molestosa chiquilla a buscarle... pronto la idea de cumplir con su labor le enfermaba.

Gou Matsuoka. una muchacha de estatura mediana, piel blanca, cutis perfecto y un cabello de color rojizo siempre ordenado en una coleta o algún otro peinado bien elaborado. Su voz, sencillamente era chillona y sus charlas parecían no tener fin.

Comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia el auto, no sin antes activar las cámaras de seguridad, que se encargarían de realizar algo del seguimiento diario y ayudaría a despejar sus dudas.

_"Makoto-senpai." Saludó, quien tal y como sabía Haruka tenía sujeto su cabello en una trenza. El aludido correspondió al saludo para luego voltear a despedirse de sus hermanos._

_"¿Qué tal has dormido, Gou?" Le preguntó._

_"Es Kou..." Dijo la pelirroja en un murmuro._

_"Es sólo Makoto." La chica frunció el ceño intentando disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_"Por cierto, ¿sabes un poco de química?"_

_El más alto asintió, viéndole con curiosidad mientras ambos iniciaban camino a la escuela."Claro a mí también me pasan esa materia. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

_"Si no es mucha molestia..." Dijo Gou feliz."¡No sé que haría sin tí ahora que falta tan poco para que salgas de la escuela! Estaré perdida."_

El chico de ojos verdes exhaló; extrañaba la amistad que compartía con la joven Matsuoka.

Se miró al espejo arreglando por última vez su ropa antes de salir, resignándose a olvidar el pasado; actualmente cursaba el segundo año universitario en su carrera, y aunque las cosas no salían como quería sabía que en un futuro acabaría cumpliendo sus metas.

Arriesgando su vida social y tiempo libre, no importaba...

Bajó por las escaleras a medida que percibía el aroma a café y a tostadas, en una mesa circular estaba toda su familia sentada, excepto su madre que iba de un lado a otro preparando las colaciones a los gemelos.

"Oh, buenos días ¿comerás antes de irte?"

El castaño se acercó a depositar un beso en su mejilla."Lo siento, debo llegar temprano."

"Makoto debes despertarte más temprano, no puedes irte sin tomar desayuno." Le regañó.

"¡Adiós!"

El aire fresco por la mañana acariciaba su rostro y desordenaba sus cabellos, mientras parecía buscar algo en su bolso se distrajo mirando ambos lados del pasaje, deteniéndose especialmente en esa construcción, el hogar de aspecto abandonado a excepción del hermoso pasto que crecía en el jardín. ¿Qué clase de persona habitaría allí? Aún cuando los rumores hablan de que se queda durante unos cuantos días, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

Ansiaba encontrarse directamente con él.

_**#**_

"¿Otra vez atrasado, Makoto?" Le saludaron una vez se sentó en el asiento del bus. El castaño giró en si para encontrarse a un chico pelirrojo y unos peculiares ojos de color ámbar.

"Seijuurou..." Makoto soltó una pequeña risa antes de que el mayor se acomodara a un lado suyo.

"No se puede seguir de este modo si queremos aprobar los ramos."

"Si..." La orca lamentaba la pobreza de dialogo y le resultó extraño que Seijuurou continuara acercándose a él cada mañana camino a la universidad."Oh, y ¿cómo te está yendo a ti? Ya sabes... por pertenecer al tercer año."

"¡De maravilla!" Al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos, siendo fácil captar la pasión en ellos."Supongo que la dificultad se centra más durante el primer y segundo año, después vas tomando el ritmo." Comentó.

Seijuurou Mikoshiba de veinte años estudiaba medicina, aspirando a ser pediatra y brindar ayuda a las niños. En cuanto a personalidad era amable, energético y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad lo cual le destacaba del resto.

Llegando al destino de ambos bajaron del transporte y tomaron caminos distintos pero no era causado por la diferencia de carreras, el distanciamiento continuaba durante todo el resto del día.

Con un libro o un cuaderno en sus manos Makoto pasaba los tiempos de descanso repasando materias, simplemente se le hacía imposible dejar de lado algún tema que no llegara a comprender en su totalidad. Rara vez compartía junto a sus amigos; que eran sólo dos.

En cuanto a Seijuurou no existía el momento donde se encontrara solo o sin que le inviten a pasar el rato entre grupos.

"Mako-chan."

El castaño brincó debido a la repentina interrupción en sus pensamientos, se fijó en el recién llegado."Nagisa, Rei... qué susto me han dado."

"¿Qué estabas mirando tan concentrado, eh?" Preguntó Nagisa, sin duda al menor no se perdía de nada.

"¿Será... Mikoshiba-senpai?" El chico de cabellos azules optó por seguir la antigua posición de Makoto, paseando sus ojos en el posible objetivo."Les vi bajarse del mismo bus..." Explicó Rei dando a entender porque se habría centrado sólo en Seijuurou.

"Chismoso." Se quejaba Nagisa.

Makoto suspiró, deseando que las horas pasaran rápido; hoy tampoco era un día adecuado.

_**#**_

Haruka revisaba su reloj impaciente. Quería marchar a casa luego, odiaba trabajar en la empresa familiar, sobre todo en un puesto que él no se merecía; una gran mafia.

Y aunque tuviera el tablet a sólo centímetros de su mano, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Makoto asistía a la universidad sin fallar y a ésta hora restaban un par de clases.

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y al azar sacó un chip para celular, retiró la carcasa junto a la batería e instaló el pequeño accesorio para volver a encajar todas las piezas en su lugar.

El celular prendió, aceptando el cambio de chip sin desconfigurar los datos y manteniendo la lista de contactos.

Marcó un número guardado en favoritos y esperó a que contestaran.

"Ahm... ¿Si? Habla Makoto~" La risueña voz del castaño se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea acompañada al ruido que parecía ser de las sillas al arrastrarse.

El de ojos azul esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible."Qué bobo." Pensó en ese momento Haruka, burlándose cariñosamente del menor; de su inocente y confiada mentalidad.

Finalizó la llamada al tiempo que su reloj de muñeca emitió una especie de alarma. Repitió el proceso para cambiar el chip pero al sacar el que había utilizado lo rompió y tiró a la basura.

Hora de irse, ya podía sentir el agua de la tina en contacto con su piel.

_**#**_

"¡Makoto!" Gritaron su nombre a lo lejos.

Era invierno, el cielo estaba oscuro. Lamentablemente ese día tuvo quedarse después de sus clases.

Más de las ocho de la tarde, el campus desierto y escaseaba la locomoción. ¿Quién le llamaba? ¿Un asesino serial...?

Optó por ignorar hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro y un ahogó un pequeño grito.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Se disculpó el hombre más alto que él y una vez reconociendo la voz se logró tranquilizar."Has salido muy tarde..."

"Mikoshiba... ¿Qué haces a ésta hora?" Le cuestionó Makoto.

"Te estaba esperando..." Dijo simplemente Seijuurou."Estaba por rendirme después de unas horas..." Makoto se preocupó en cuanto hizo mención del tiempo que se quedó esperando."Pero si me hubiese ido, todo habría sido en vano."

"Sei-..."

"Ya van dos meses que sólo conversamos camino a la universidad." Interrumpió el pelirrojo, no dejaría que Makoto respondiera hasta que terminara de decir todo lo que guardaba en su cabeza."No creas que me aburres, encuentro... que eres muy interesante, amable y bueno, atractivo... Me gustaría conocerte más." Concluyó.

"Pe-Pero..."

"No, no quiero que te preocupes por esto; sólo necesitaba decírtelo." Seijuurou comenzaba a alejarse.

El de ojos verdes se extrañó. Ambos tomaban la misma ruta a sus casas."¿A dónde...?" El mayor se giró para oírle pero Makoto no logró completar la oración.

"Tomaré la que sigue, creo..."

"... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

_**#**_

Seijuurou Mikoshiba.

¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Confiaba en la nula habilidad del castaño a la hora de hacer nuevos amigos.

Sus dos únicas amistades eran Rei Ryugazaki y Nagisa Hazuki.

Nadie más.

"¿Qué te habrá impulsado...?" Haruka tenía problemas, le daba nervios la nueva presencia del muchacho.

Repetía la grabación una y otra vez en la pantalla del computador.

Makoto estaba en la entrada de su casa, sin embargo la atención parecía fija en alguien que no alcanzaba a enfocar la cámara.

No captó movimiento en sus labios pero eso se vio completamente olvidado luego de admirar la manera con la que el castaño se aferró al cuello de -ahora identificado- Seijuurou y unió sus labios en un beso demandante.

Quizás de cuánto tiempo las cosas eran de esta manera.

Seijuurou fijó sus manos en la cintura de Makoto, disminuyendo la distancia de sus cuerpos y correspondiendo del mismo modo el beso.

_**#**_

El pelirrojo revisaba los libros de la estantería con curiosidad mientras Makoto escribía en el laptop, finalizando su tarea antes de tomarse el día junto al mayor.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó divertido. El castaño desvió su atención del trabajo y acomodó sus anteojos. El objeto que tenía Seijuurou en sus manos era una revista de su colegio, cuando todavía asistía a primaria.

La revista tenía una sección de fotos de todos los grados junto a los nombres de cada alumno y profesor, y otra sección dedicada absolutamente al alumno. En este caso una serie de fotos de Makoto siendo partícipe de actividades, academias, campeonatos y ese tipo de cosas.

"Es..."

"¿En qué grado ibas?" Al parecer Seijuurou encontró la respuesta por sí mismo.

Makoto suspiró abochornado."Pues, está en orden por sala... yo iba en la 7."

Leyó el listado de nombres con rapidez hasta que lo encontró.

_Makoto Tachibana, fila 4._

"No eras tan alto para ese entonces pero..." Mikoshiba pasó a la sección exclusiva."Esto es demasiado adorable." Gimió conmovido, fijándose en cada foto impresa en la revista que prácticamente resumía todo el progreso del menor durante los años en el instituto.

_«… Gracias al trabajo en equipo de la academia de natación, ha sido otorgado el primer trofeo a nombre del instituto; obteniendo el 2do lugar, con un total de 2890 puntos, y sumando los puntajes obtenidos en cada estilo de nado. Los alumnos Holy Kudou, Nagisa Hazuki, Makoto Tachibana y Rin Matsuoka.»_

_«Con sus respectivos contrincantes de la escuela proveniente de la ciudad x; Kato Hakoniwa, Seiru Takashi, Haruka Nanase y Tooru Suzuki, quienes de pasar las finales quedaron en 1er lugar.»_

"Terminé." Mintió Makoto que en el fondo lo único que quería era escapar de su casa y Seijuurou no sabrá más cosas de su niñez.

"Increíble, de esto ha pasado casi más de 10 años…"

La luz del sol comenzó a infiltrarse entre las cortinas mal cerradas de la habitación, llegando directamente al rostro del menor causando que despertara por la incomodidad. Volteó al otro lado de la cama librándose del pequeño rayo de luz en sus ojos, luego abrazó el cuerpo de la persona que dormía en la misma cama.

La otra persona continuaba durmiendo -o así parecía- boca abajo, no podía observar la suave expresión de su rostro al dormir.

"Buenos días." Saludó.

"¿Te desperté?" Se preocupó Makoto, el pelirrojo negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin dejarse ver todavía.

El menor tomó un brazo para guiarlo alrededor de su cuello. "Abrázame, Seijuurou." Pidió y el aludido cumplió y ambos se quedaron de esa manera por unos minutos, hasta que los escalofríos en la piel de su cuello aumentaron.

"Me gusta el despertarme y que estés conmigo." Susurró el de ojos color ámbar."Te ves hermoso."

"No digas eso…" Makoto se sonrojó.

Seijuurou suavemente rozó sus labios contra los suyos."Mako." La orca suspiró, recibiendo sin quejas cada beso."Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo…"

"Sei…" Su voz tembló ante la repentina excitación que comenzaba a experimentar en su interior.

_**#**_

Makoto estaba de pie en la entrada de su casa, cabizbajo viendo al felino recostado sobre el pasto.

En su tiempo como recién llegado en la universidad, conoció al gato de blanco pelaje. El animal un día habría llegado herido a mendigar un poco de comida a su casa y él sin dudar puso en práctica los dos años y medio de estudio. Puede que sea un gato callejero, pero desde que le dio espacio en su hogar el animal cambió considerablemente de actitud...

Está muerto.

Con sus manos temblorosas sacó el celular, marcando al último número registrado.

"¿Mako? ¿Qué ocurre...?" Al otro lado de la línea el pelirrojo contestó por segunda vez, preocupado.

"¿Recuerdas el gato que dormía en mi cama esta mañana?" Susurró Makoto."Lo mataron y está tirado en la puerta de mi casa."

Seijuurou maldijo por lo bajo."¿Lo envenenaron?"

"No lo sé, Sei." Los nervios terminaron por colapsar al menor y las lágrimas fluyeron."Faltan partes de su cuerpo."

"Demonios." Gruñó Seijuurou con impotencia."¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Te ayude?"

"Es tarde..."

"Iré."

Sonrió.

Se distanció de la ventana, incrédulo y sin sentirse totalmente satisfecho.

"Cambió." Pensó Haruka y su corazón latió con furia.

Furia que se intensificó al ver a Seijuurou bajarse de un taxi en la esquina del pasaje; el sujeto culpable de mancillar la fragilidad de Makoto.

_**#**_

"Cuídate, cuídate mucho." Makoto sujetó el rostro de Seijuurou entre sus manos. El mayor quien ya estaba en su último año de estudio y se ofreció de voluntario para ir en ayuda a otro país.

"Lo haré, no temas..." Respondió el pelirrojo perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que le dijo lo mismo al castaño para calmar sus nervios.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sei." Dicho aquello se abrazaron, Makoto cerró sus ojos dejando que la calidez del mayor le envolviera completamente.

"Te amo." Escuchó que Seijuurou le susurró. No acostumbraban a las muestras físicas en público pero en ese momento al mayor poco le importó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

"Vamos Mikoshiba, guarda pasión para el regreso." Una chica tomó su pequeño bolso y se encaminó al avión listo para abordar."Es hora de irnos."

"Mako, el tiempo pasará muy rápido."

"Espero..." Pensó con tristeza.

Luego de despedirse por última vez, Seijuurou pasó por la puerta de embarcación y no le quedaba más que observar el despegue del avión...

Caminó directo a la entrada del aeropuerto, donde muchas personas en ese momento entraban y salían cargando maletas o bolsos. Entre la gente en movimiento vio a alguien apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados siguiendo cada paso que daba.

En un momento sus ojos conectaron con unos azules.

El chico sonrió.

_Y todo se detuvo._

**_#_**

"Oh no..." Susurró la señora Tachibana, totalmente desconcertada."Es una verdadera tragedia..."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó el castaño mientras cargaba las bolsas de compras, pensando que la mujer hablaba con él pero ella le hizo un gesto para que esperara.

"Es... lamentable, querida..." Alguien falleció."Sí, está aquí conmigo, yo le digo por ti querida no te preocupes. Es comprensible." Se despidió cariñosamente antes de cortar el teléfono y suspirar.

"No me asustes..." Gimió el de ojos verdes luego del prolongado silencio.

"Se trata de Seijuurou, Mako..."

El chico de ojos verdes por el resto del día permaneció en su cuarto. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, parecía no aceptar la noticia todavía. Los llamados perdidos en su celular se acumularon durante la tarde pero no tenia ganas de responder a alguno, sólo se dedicó a revisar cada número; la mayoría desconocidos.

Después de tanto deseando aquello, surgió. Como solía hacer el antiguo Makoto Tachibana, terminó acercándose al ventanal mientras su mirada estaba fija en el cielo anaranjado.

"No le dije que lo amaba..."

El pelinegro prendió la cámara, aplicó el zoom al máximo y enfocó al rostro.

_Click._

* * *

**Aww, ya había olvidado que se sentía subir un fic, es una alegría tan asdkajf**

**Estoy de vacaciones de invierno *o* me estoy presionando a escribir para -ojalá- terminar dentro de estos días mis... secreto :x**

**Saludos~**


End file.
